The Corrupted
by Nerd98ful
Summary: Her mind is set , her wand at the ready , Ladies and Gentlemen let the Hogwarts Annual Hunger Games begins !
1. The Game

_ I never get the point of trying to believe that the certain things you see which you can't really believe it , you expect it to be a dream . How stupid are muggles nowadays ? Can't you differentiate dream and reality . But now I get it , or is it just because I'm a muggle-born ? But I still hope that I'm in my nightmare . But no , this is not a nightmare . As I emerge upwards from the bottom of the Black Lake , I look beside me , two merpeople are holding my hand so that I can't get free . _

_The surface is getting closer and closer , my heart is pounding , my feet are shaking , my hands are aching because of the firm grip of the merpeople . I emerge to the surface and I'm now magically levitating up in the air . I look around and I saw 23 other students looking around , confuse , scared , determined . I saw Ron and Harry but they are now my enemies , I have to protect myself now . At a far distance , I can see Dumbledore , sitting on his chair , McGonagall , beside him , and Snape , looking grumpy as always . Behind them other staff , students and Hagrid ( which is the tallest in the back row) cheering and holding up banners . I cann see Ron's name , Harry's , Ginny's but I can't see mine . _

_Dumbledore stood up from his chair and pointing his wand to his mouth ._

_'Welcome , welcome students to the Annual Hogwarts Hunger Games !' Dumbledore said excitedly . And the crowd goes wild . _

_'This year , six students from each houses are representating themself for this year's game .'_

_I snorted at the word representating . We were forced to join by putting our name inside a bowl and McGonagall choosed randomly . I was very unfortunate enough to be picked ._

_'Now , Proffesor McGonagall is going to call out the names of our tributes', (the title to call the students in the game) ._

_McGonagall stood up and grabbed Dumbledore's wand ._

_'From Slytherin house , Draco Malfoy , Pansy Parkinson , Blaise Zabini , Gregory Goyle , Vincent Crabbe and Marcus Flint .'_

_Slytherin house are insane with cheering and clapping . I bet that they are the only house that enjoys the game ._

_'From Ravenclaw,' McGonagall continue , 'Cho Chang , Luna Lovegood , Penelope Clearwater , Padma Patil , Marcus Belby ,and Michael Corner .'_

_The Ravenclaw house clapping only lasts for a few moments , they all look sad and mad . Luna Lovegood already crying her eyes out ._

_'From Hufflepuff , Cedric Diggory , Hannah Abbott , Susan Bones , Justin Finch-Fletchley , Zacharias Smith and Ernie Macmillan .' _

_The Hufflepuff are just like Ravenclaw , but more heart-breaking ._

_'And from Gryffindor , Harry Potter , Ronald Weasley , Ginny Weasley , Lavender Brown , Seamus Finnigan , and Hermione Granger .' _

_No one from Gryffindor clapped nor cheered . Dumbledore quickly takes his wand to break the tension . _

_'Well , tributes , we honour your courage , your sacrifices , your blood and your determination . You will be remember and good luck , may the odd be in your favour .' _

_Dumbledore swish his wand and the lake are starting to shake . Everyone started to panic except me and Dumbledore . We both know that he's just trying to move the water..water , he's moving the water ?_

_The lake started to make a giant circle on it's centre , and maze which leads directly to the castle . At the middle of the circle , a golden horn and a giant statue rose from the ground . All around the horn bags , foods , potions and flasks magically appeared . _

_'Tributes , ready your wands !' Dumbledore said . I reach for my pocket and grab my wand . I look around and everyone is ready ._

_'Ladies and Gentlemen , let the bloodbath begins !' Dumbledore said . Immediately I was released from the air , and now I'm falling directly onto the horn's sharp vortex ._


	2. Maze

_People said that when death arrive , flashes of your life appeared infront of your eyes . I saw my parents , the day I begin to walk , the day I started talking , the day McGonagall arrived at my doorstep , the moment I knew that I'm a witch . I saw the first time I met Harry and Ron , the Sorting Hat , Gryffindor , Hogsmead , Triwizard Tournament , until last night , when my name was called for this ._

_ The thing that I don't understand is that how does the flashes appeared suddenly and how fast it shows your life just seconds before your death . But I didn't died ._

_ 'Hermione !' Luna yelled beside me . I turn to look at her and the next thing happened so quickly . Luna grabbed me and push me away from the sharp edge , and the edge took away Luna's life by ripped her throat apart . Her blood gushed out and the feeling of warm blood on yor face is horrible ._

_ The impact of my fall to the ground was unbearable . I scream in agony , hoping that someone would help be , but it's the opposite . Pansy Parkinson is now staring right at me at a near distance . She didn't do anything , but she's smiling at me . I know that this is not a good sign . I stand up , bearing with the pain . I grab the nearest bag and food , without looking away but only looking at her . Immidiately I start to run and went into the maze ._

_ After a while running mindlessly into the maze , retracing every step I made when a wall blocks me from running away , now I can hear people screaming and the sound of jinxed being cursed , irupting into a supernatural expoliosion . Silently I open my bag to see what's inside . There's an empty flasks , a water bottle without any water , a dittany and the most important , a map of the maze ._

_ 'Tributes,' a fimiliar voice echoes 'apparating , portkeys, levitate yourself and brooms are not allowed in this game . Anyone who do this will suffers consequences beyond imagine .'. It's Gilderoy Lockheart . He must be the host of the game . But I have the map , and a mind like mine , I may survive this , just maybe ._

_ I grip my bag and strap it over my shoulder , and continue my journey through the maze . With the help of this map , I can get out of here , the sooner the better . Every once in a while I can screams , cuses , a loud boom , and the voice of Gilderoy : 'And now a word from our sponsor , Ollivanders Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C.'. The sky is getting darker and the castle is still far ._

_ The freeze walls of water make things worse , the temperature is dropping since it's getting darker . By the look of the map I should be near the castle by now but it's still far when I look up . But what if the castle is not there , that somehow it's only a background . Whatever it is I take this chance to try out the spell I learned last week . _

_ 'Revelio' I said under my breath . Suddenly , the sight of the castle turned into the boat house which Hagrid used to take the first year to the castle after they crossed the lake . 'Well folks , one of the Tribute have arrived at the castle after realising the weird 'surrounding' eh ? Got to practise more on that spell of yours right eh Snape ? What don't give me that look you-' Gilderoy said . With excitement I climb up the boat house and start to take the stairs up to the castle . I take a deep breath and push the doors into the Great Hall ._

_ 'Hey Hermione.' a familiar voice said behind me . Foolishly , I swish my wand at the person with a jinx . The person was Ginny ._

* * *

_**Hey , my second fanfic , I'm not that good at language and grammar , so very very sorry for the errors , please review . Oh and yup this is Hermione**'s POV ._


	3. The Message

_ I remember being small , so small to see the TV on the table . Whenever there's news , my father would lift me up and put me on his lap to watch . I remember one day the news reports on a war somewhere in the middle east ._

_ 'Why do people fight one another to death father?' I asked him . _

_ 'I never knew my dear .' my father smiled at me , but behind his smile I know that he's asking the same question , I saw his questioning it and looking sad as well . 'You know Hermione , some people in this world is corrupted my dear , some people just want to watch the world burn.'_

_Of course I was so small back then I never knew what he meant . But now I do , the games , the corrupted ministry , the corrupted minds ._

_But regret , when you make one , you can't take it back ._

_Ginny falls to the ground with blood coming out from the corner of her mouth ._

_'Oh my god Ginny I'm so sorry!' I run to her . She's now looking at me with a smile on her face . Tears starting to come down my cheek , and so do hers ._

_'Remember when I was so surprised by the huge squirrel that came out of nowhere and I accidently killed it?' She said , I can only fell her giggle ._

_'Yes I do.' I try to smile but fail ._

_'And you calmed me down by saying that it's okay , you're just surprise of what happened .' She's now faking her smile , tears coming down from her eyes ._

_'I'm so sorry.' I whisper . 'I didn't mean it.' I said under my breath ._

_Suddenly Ron came out of nowhere ._

_'Ginny!' he run to us . 'Ginny! What happened?' . But it's no use , she's gone ._

_I stand up and back away from Ron . Crying my eyes out I look at him . He's now full of anger , sadness ._

_'What bloody happened!' Ron screamed at me ._

_'I didn't mean it!' I said , crying as well ._

_'I kill you , I'll kill you Hermione!' Ron shouted at me . 'Avada Kedavra!' Ron cursed . I avoid it just in time . I run away from Ron . As far as possible , as far as my legs can go . My eyes started to swollen , my emotions are now empty , I feel nothing . After a while , I trip and I fall to the ground . Now I don't care about someone will find me and kill me . I deserve to be killed . I killed Ginny . I start to feel dizzy and I dozed off ._

_'Hermione ?' a familiar voice echoes in my ear . 'Hermione wake up . Someone's shaking me . I slowly open my eyes and tahnk god it's Harry . I hugged him hard and I start to cry my eyes out. 'Look , it's going to be all right , I promise.' Harry smiled at me . 'Come , let's get up and head to Astronomy Tower.' He offered his hand and I take it . Slowly , we walk to Astronomy Tower together . _

_After we reached there , Harry said that we should rest ourself up at the ceiling , he made a blanket levitate itself , and we rest together , looking at the view . _

_'So who died?' I said straight forwardly , starting a conversation ._

_Harry took a while to answer my question . He starts with a long sigh ._

_'Luna , Susan , Blaise and Ginny.' Harry said ._

_I feel like the ground started to crumble underneath me . I started to cry and told Harry the whole story ._

_'So Ron chased you?' Harry asked ._

_'I think so , but I tripped and dozed off .' I said ._

_'Look it's not your fault , it's them , putting us in the game , like myself I was surprised and nearly killed Justin . Yeah I stumbled upon him , but he ran away before I even manage to say anything .'_

_'But you didn't killed him.' I said angrily ._

_'Look , I don't think Ginny blame you-'_

_'But she's dead ! How do you know ? She's dead ! I killed her !' I shouted at Harry . _

_'Sometimes you just got to accept what life spit at you.' Harry said calmly . 'Don't shout at me again , but Ginny did said something and she smiled at you . It's not your fault .' Harry said ._

_Feeling ashamed I change the topic of our conversation ._

_'So is everyone in the castle ?' I asked ._

_'I don't think so , some are still in the maze , few is at the Cornucopia .' Harry said ._

_'Cornucopia?' _

_'The center of the lake , with giant statue and horn.' Harry said ._

_'Do you think that you , or me will win ?' I asked Harry ._

_'There can only be one winner.' Harry said ._

_'I know but , do we have any chances ? We can work together . '_

_'Yes we can join forces but in the end we have to fight each other .' Harry said gloomily ._

_'Do you trust me ?'_

_'What you want to kill me ?' Harry said ._

_'No.'_

_'We've been friends in a long time . I trust you .'_

_Harry have always been an inspiration to me . He's determination , he's loving character . I snapped back when Gilderoy voice echoes :_

_'Tributes , here's the one who has fallen in the first day of the game . Luna Lovegood , Ravenclaw , Blaise Zabini , Slytherin , and Ginny Weasley , Gryffindor .' Gilderoy paused for a while ._

_'And there's a slight change of rules , you can use only two of the Unforgivable Curse , which is Cruciatus curse and Imperius curse , killing curse is not allowed . We don't want things to get easy do we ?' Gilderoy laughed . 'And may I say audience that I look totally-' and the voice can't be heard anymore ._

_'I turned to look at Harry but he already dozed off . Feeling disappointed , I try to fall asleep but I can't . Instead I was staring at the night sky with tears streaming down my face ._

_'Hermione,' Harry said , whispering ' wake up , someone's here .' _

_I wake up almost immidiately when I saw a white figure is standing infront of me ._

_'What are you doing here Proffessor Dumbledore?' Harry asked . Proffessor Dumbledore is looking mad , sad even . _

_'It seemed that you , Harry didn't kill anyone yesterday and you Hermione , regretting of killing Ginny .' Dumbledore squint at me and Harry . His face is now full of hatred , I can see his black aura ._

_'What do you expect ? We're in a bloody Hunger Games , and we're not going to hurt our friends , let alone killing them .' I said ._

_'So you think that Draco , Pansy and other Slytherin is your friend ?' Dumbledore smirked ._

_'Eventhough we hate them but it doesn't mean that we want to kill them .' Harry said ._

_'So you're saying that you don't want to kill ? To win ?' Dumbledore asked ._

_'No , of course we're not .' I said ._

_'Then why are you here then ?' Dumbledore squint his eyes ._

_'Because we've been your puppet .' Harry said . 'We've been chose by you .' Harry said ._

_'In a bowl full of names ?' Why did you put yours then ?' Dumbledore smiled , his crooked teeth made me feel uncomfortable inside ._

_'You made us , you idiot.' I spit at him ._

_'Hermione , you're now clearly are not the wisest . You know that you can always put someone else's name inside ?' Dumbledore asked ._

_'And risk our friends ?' Harry said ._

_'Whatever it is , you're in my game now , kill or die .' Dumbledore turn away , looking at the view of the maze and giant horn ._

_'We're just a puppet of yours.' Harry said ._

_'You sick fuck .' I said to him ._

_'Well if don't want to play this game anymore I can kill you now , right here .' Dumbledore said calmly . ' So long , oh the chances of you surviving this games is unfortunately weak . Good luck.' Dumbledore said , and he dissaperated . _

_I look at Harry only to find that he's looking at me back . We've been threatened ._

* * *

_Hey , so I made Dumbledore a bit like President Snow , yeah ... so umm spelling error is very unfortunate , sorry for everything , it's 4 am here and my eyes barely open , whenever I'm free I'll correct it , reviews appreciate ._


End file.
